


Blessed

by SakuraAlexia



Series: Shared voices [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games), SMITE (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraAlexia/pseuds/SakuraAlexia
Summary: She raised her arm to take aim, when her eyes spotted something on the woman’s left arm. Lowering herself again, she inspected the arm closer, it was tucked under the woman, so it was harder to see, but, as she gently moved it from under her, she could confirm what she saw much more clearly.Blue tattoos running down the entire length, from shoulder to hand, and disappearing beneath the clothes.A Siren. A human blessed by the Gods.
Series: Shared voices [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995541
Kudos: 2





	Blessed

Harsh winds blew in the Southern Shelf, cold and heavy with snow and ice. A lone figure walked through without any difficulty nor annoyance for the weather, flanked by her ever loyal canine companion.

Skadi despised visiting other planets, she despised wasting her powers to put to the test more foolish humans, that, if she had to be honest, did a better job in killing one another than what her freezing winters ever had. And, she despised Pandora the most, a dumb planet where humans killing one another were a more common occurrence than blinking an eye.

The Goddess of Winter hit her staff against the ground, calling forth a new wave of wind out of her own annoyance, then resumed in her walk, with her ever present wolf friend beside her.

If she had to stay then at least she could entertain herself in finding something worth of her notice. Maybe she’ll stop by a camp of humans and watch their antics, or put them to the test, and watch them flail against the freezing temperatures.

A loud boom in the distance, and the cloud of smoke that rose right after caught her attention. Shrugging, she made her way over, not like she had anything better to do, until Odin decided to send his ravens to get her and bring her back to Asgard on Earth? At least humans there were still faithful in Gods.

It didn’t take her long to reach the wreckage, as expected, the sight greeting her was nothing but fire and debris of some moving thing she didn’t understand what it was, humans and their technology were too hard to understand for her, not that she ever bothered understanding them at all. And probably, if she had to assume, someone died, or, at the very least, close enough. She could think to even spare the poor soul from suffering and end their life herself, should she even find someone. She was sure Hel would appreciate the “gift”.

All of a sudden, Kaldr took off on his own, she had left him free to sniff around but it was obvious that something caught his attention. He barked and howled at her to follow where he was.

She saw him pawing at the ground, trying to get some snow off something, or rather, someone. Skadi crouched over to where her wolf was, he was sniffing this person with much insistence. 

It was a woman, from what it looked like, she was lying face down on the snow, part of her lower half was stuck under a piece of metal, she was hurt, burned and bleeding out, but, as she moved her hand in front of the woman’s face, she could feel a warm puff of air coming from it, she was weak, but breathing. Small, almost inaudible groans would leave her mouth every now and then, nobody would have heard them over the snowstorm, if not her wolf companion.

Skadi readied her spear, preparing to strike. Better to end this person’s suffering quickly, rather than wait for her to either bleed out or freeze completely. Either way it was slower and more agonizing than her weapon, there wasn’t much hope anyways.

She raised her arm to take aim, when her eyes spotted something on the woman’s left arm. Lowering herself again, she inspected the arm closer, it was tucked under the woman, so it was harder to see, but, as she gently moved it from under her, she could confirm what she saw much more clearly.

Blue tattoos running down the entire length, from shoulder to hand, and disappearing beneath the clothes.

A Siren. A human blessed by the Gods.

“You’re lucky today, Siren.”

Sighing, Skadi made her way to the piece of metal that was trapping her, it looked heavy, well, heavy for a human, an easier job for a Goddess. She stuck her spear under it, lifting it up with some difficulty, but not too much. She wasn’t very well built like the male Gods of her pantheon after all, they would have suited the job better, but, her weapon did the trick, her ice didn’t melt anyways.

As she worked on getting the woman free, she could see Kaldr gently grabbing one of her arms so he could draw the Siren away, as soon as she gave him the indication. With a nod, she signaled the canine to act, as soon as she was sure that the heavy piece was lifted enough to free the woman’s legs.

The Siren groaned softly at the motion, probably just moving her hurt her legs, she however didn’t wake. So, Kaldr moved to nuzzle and lick her face, trying to get her to open her eyes.

It was fine if she saw them, in her state, this woman probably wouldn’t even remember much, let alone having seen a Goddess.

The woman’s eyes opened slowly, they blinked, unfocused, as she tried to make sense on any of this, she was probably tired, confused, and hurt. Her brain struggled to grasp the situation.

With a sigh, Skadi reached for her belt, she still had a healing potion left, a little would have been enough to allow the Siren to regain her strength and survive. She didn’t complain as the Goddess parted her lips so she could get the liquid through, this woman was still walking on the threads of unconsciousness after all.

As soon as the first drops went down her throat, it was clear that the woman already healed from them, as she moved away from the Goddess, glaring, her eyes glowing like the ones of a wild animal. Immediately, sending the hostility, Kaldr snarled at the Siren, baring her teeth at her.

“Back down, Kaldr.” she ordered, and the canine obliged, moving behind her, but keeping his eyes on the other woman.

“Who are you?” the Siren got up, her legs now healed. “What do you want from me?”

Skadi sighed, how rude, she had just saved her life and this was what she was getting? She’d never understand humans.

“Who I am is not important to you.” she replied, she didn’t need to know her identity.

It looked like the other woman wanted to reply, but was interrupted as both of them heard voices carried over by the wind.

“Looks like someone is looking for you, blessed one.” she raised a hand, enveloping the Siren in a blue glow, much to her confusion. “You have my blessing to cross through this snowstorm, but, whether you actually survive what this land has to offer is up to you alone.”

And, with a tap of her spear, the winds picked up, covering her in a coat of snow, and with that, Skadi was gone.

  
  


To this day, Maya didn’t know what or who had helped through with surviving that day. She told this story to her friends and closest people, yet, no one ever believed her, thought she had been delirious from the train crash, or that it had been simply a dream.

But she was sure it must have been something more.

She looked and searched again for that person and her companion through the Southern Shelf, but nothing, not a single trace. She wanted at least to thank them, she had been really rude to them, but she had been afraid of the woman’s goals, it wasn’t every day you found a Siren, and being a Siren meant trouble, she knew it well.

It was only when she found a book about myths from the planet Earth that she understood.

She had been saved by a real Goddess.


End file.
